


Do What I Say

by SloaneRisette



Series: Yes Miss Chase [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe(?), Before episode 1, Embarrassment, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Sub!Max, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wowser this is gay, degredation, domme!Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to get out and do something after a day of being bothered by Victoria. But after she bumps into Victoria and ruins her outfit, she has to work hard to pay her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Say

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, this closes out the Yes Miss Chase series, aka, Victoria Chase dommes each of the other three main girls! I'll definitely write more Life is Strange smutfics in the future, but probably not for a while. This was meant to be up by the end of November but complications with my Smut Consultant left it being delayed. Nonetheless, I hope you like the final installment! I had a lot of fun writing it once it got in gear.

Even though she was glad to be back in Arcadia Bay after all of these years, part of her had wished she was back in Seattle. She wouldn’t have to deal with everyone at Blackwell— at least in Seattle she had _some_ friends. Sure, she had Kate, and Warren, and sometimes Dana… but it wasn’t much.

That and her classes were not nearly as great as she would have hoped. It wasn’t so much as pure photography as it was a bunch of lessons— and getting one-upped constantly by Victoria Chase. She came to take pictures, not have her face metaphorically shoved in the mud by the mean girl!

_Sigh._

“You can’t let her get to you like this Max… It’s the weekend. You should be relaxing…” she groaned, half tempted to throw something towards the other side of the room, but opted against it.

“It’s October Max… it’s Fall, you should be going out there and taking pictures and enjoying the weather… not grumbling in your room about Victoria Chase.”

She pushed herself up off her bed and walked over to the door, picking up her messenger bag that had her camera in it. She slung it around her shoulder and headed out the door. She shut it behind her and then quickly locked it— she didn’t need anyone searching through her things— and then started to dig through her bag to pull out her camera. While doing so she started to walk forward— before bumping into something.

**_Hard._ **

Max was so disoriented by what had happened out of nowhere— she didn’t know what— who she bumped into. Though a very loud, very shrill scream quickly alerted Max to who it was.

“Oh my **_fucking_** God!”

Max gulped as she nervously looked forward, her eyes wide and her face pale when she saw who it was.

Victoria Chase.

Supreme ice queen of Arcadia Bay.

“Max Caulfield you fucking ingrate! Did you **_seriously_** just spill coffee all over this hundred dollar blouse!?” Victoria screamed.

“I— I didn’t see you Victoria— I’m really sorry…” she stuttered out nervously. As much as she hated Victoria, maybe even because of it, she didn’t want to be on her bad side.

“Sorry? Yeah, I’m sure you’re fucking sorry, Caulfield! Holy fuck, can you do anything right?” she asked. There was a very large, easily noticeable coffee stain all over her chest.

“I’ll— I’ll pay for dry cleaning, Victoria— I’m really sorry…” Max told her again, shrinking back a bit. This was probably going to be her last day alive, if Victoria’s wrath was any indication.

“Newsflash, I can’t fucking dry clean this, Max. You’re paying for this you little shit,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

“Victoria… I’m not rich like you, I can’t even afford a twenty-five dollar blouse for myself, let alone a new hundred dollar one for you…” she mumbled, gulping nervously. Fuck. She barely knew Victoria, but she knew she wasn’t going to be happy about this.

“Fuck you Max, you can’t just not pay after you spilled my coffee all over me,” she growled.

Max was silent, now looking down, bright red out of embarrassment and fear. Victoria had crossed her arms, staring angrily at Max, deep in thought.

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. Max wanted to run away, but knew that wouldn’t work. She didn’t even have it in her to look up at the blonde.

“Come with me.”

Max looked up, eyes wide at the three simple words.

“W-What?”

“You heard me. Come with me. Now.”

Max nodded slowly and shakily as Victoria stomped off to her dorm room in her dress shoes. It took a few seconds for her legs to actually start reacting, but Max slowly followed behind.

_”Max… you really fucked up…”_

Finally, once Max was behind Victoria, she opened the door.

“Get in,” she ordered. Max just about ran in, and Victoria followed in slowly after, shutting— and locking— the door.

Ok, that wasn’t good.

Max knew Victoria was mean… but she wasn’t dangerous, right?

“Victoria, I’m really— I’m really—” Max stuttered out, but Victoria stopped her.

“Put your bag down by the door and then get over there,” she ordered, pointing to the center of the room. Max was now on high alert, and instead of being scared stiff, did as the blonde said as quickly as she could, stopping as soon as she reached where she figured where Victoria wanted her to go.

Victoria slowly and loudly walked forward, Max not looking at her, but she was terrified nonetheless. Finally she was in front of Max, arms folded, glaring angrily. Max was bright red, almost sweating.

“Do you see this?” Victoria snapped, pointing to her blouse yet again.

“Victoria, I said I’m sorry—” Max started up, but was quickly interrupted.

“Look, sorry isn’t fucking good enough, Caulfield. You have two options now.”

Max gulped, terrified by what Victoria had in mind.

“One, you pay me one hundred dollars. Right. Fucking. Now,” she told her, holding a finger up.

Max nodded slowly, staying silent. Lest she face Victoria’s screaming again.

“Two,” Victoria started up again, now holding a second finger up, “you do something for me— I’ll drop this and you won’t owe me any money,” she told her. Max’s eyes widened. Knowing Victoria, it would be something like cleaning her room or doing her homework or something. Victoria seemed absolutely petty enough to think that type of thing was hilarious. If she had to deal with a bunch of pictures being taken of her scrubbing a floor, she’d put up with it. She didn’t have the money like her to just throw around like that.

“Two! I’ll pick two,” Max said, nearly jumping at the chance to not have to pay money. “What do you want me to do… your laundry or something?” she asked, still a bit on edge.

“Yeah fucking right, Max,” Victoria said, looking down, starting to unbutton her blouse. Max’s eyes were wide, and she was turning red.

“Vi— Victoria… what are you doing?” she asked, at a loss for words. Victoria rolled her eyes.

“I’m taking this fucking blouse off. Not only is it useless, but I don’t need it for what we’re doing,” Victoria told her. Now Max was… really confused.

“Umm… what _are_ we doing exactly, Victoria?” Max asked.

“First of all, from now on, in this room, it’s Miss Chase, understand?” she asked, sliding the blouse off and tossing it to the side, glaring at Max. Now she was standing in front of Max, in a black bra and her pencil skirt. She was already intimidated, but Max was now ready to pass out.

“Wait— what—” she stuttered out, unable to figure out what to say.

“You! Will call me Miss Chase whenever you’re alone in here with me until I tell you you’ve paid back the money for my blouse, understand?” she asked harshly. She had never heard Victoria sound so… demanding before. So powerful, so dominating.

Max wasn’t sure what to think.

“O-Ok!”

She was just about shaking in her shoes right now.

“Ok what?” Victoria asked, hands on her hips, leaning in right in front of Max’s face. If it was some way to scare her, it was working well.

“Ok Miss Chase! I’m sorry!” Max blurted out. Victoria had nearly made her cry last week— and if she kept this up, she was definitely going to cry today.

“That’s better,” Victoria said as she started to circle Max. She felt herself heat up under Victoria’s watchful gaze.

“Why do you dress like such shit, Max?” she sneered.

“Well I don’t think—” Max started, but she was instantly shushed.

“I didn’t fucking ask you, Caulfield.”

Max froze. What did she want from her?

“Max… do you know about BDSM?” Victoria asked, quirking an eyebrow as she brought a hand up to her shoulder, touching lightly. The brunette shivered.

“Y-Yeah… what about it, Miss— Miss Chase?” she asked nervously.

She was finally connecting the dots with what Victoria wanted.

She was scared.

“You already know, don’t you Maxine?” Victoria asked, tracing her hand along the back of Max’s shoulders, walking around her.

Max nodded in silence.

“And you did say you didn’t want to pay the money for that blouse, right? That you would do this?” she asked. Max was doing her best to keep eye contact with Victoria… even if she did want to look at her in a bra.

She gulped.

She could have just left now, pretend this never happened, and ask her parents and Warren to loan her money to pay Victoria back. Put this all behind her and be done with it and never bring it up again.

But… Victoria was gorgeous.

Max had never been with anyone before…

She had always been interested in BDSM when she had watched and read about it…

What could… what could possibly go wrong?

Max nodded again, eyes clenched shut out of nerves. She didn’t see that Victoria was grinning.

“Good girl.”

A chill ran through Max, as excited as she was for this, she was scared. She didn’t know Victoria was actually like this— actually some really cold, harsh dominatrix type of girl. She had no clue what Victoria had in store, but she highly doubted it was sweet, passionate sex. Max couldn’t even imagine Victoria doing that.

Not that she had ever thought or tried to imagine that.

“Now, get naked. Completely naked,” Victoria told her. Chloe and Kate thought they were _so_ smart about trying to get their ways out of getting naked for her. If Max tried it too she’d fucking scream.

Max nodded, taking a step back from Victoria to give herself more room. Quickly and messily, she started to shed her clothes. First the sweatshirt, which was tossed to the side. Victoria glared at Max, but said nothing. As long as she didn’t break anything, she would be fine.

She’d have to teach Max manners though, definitely.

Next was Max’s shirt, which was dropped to the floor simply, revealing a pink bra, contrasting with her pale skin. Victoria smirked, not bad so far.

“At least your underwear is better than most of your clothes, Caulfield,” Victoria chimed in, catching Max off-guard. 

“Oh, um…”

“Just keep stripping,” Victoria said bluntly, and Max nodded.

“Yes Miss Chase,” she said as she pulled her jeans off and kicked her shoes off in front of her.

The brunette hipster was standing there in just a pink bra and white panties. At the sight of it, Victoria started bursting into laughter. Max was turning red again.

“You can’t even match your underwear? Really Max? Really?” Victoria asked. It felt like a taunt.

“I was just putting stuff on this morning, I’m sorry Miss Chase,” she apologized, sighing, feeling dejected. Already though, Max was growing accustomed to calling Victoria by her proper name: Miss Chase. Even Victoria was impressed. Maybe Maxine would stay in her good graces.

Next, Max unhooked her bra and let it slide off her. She hooked her thumbs into her panties after and crouched down, pulling those off too. She was now standing in front of Victoria Chase, the most popular, elite girl at Blackwell, completely naked. Under her watchful eye.

She was mortified.

Victoria circled around Max again, inspecting her, eyeing her up and down.

She didn’t want to admit it, but Max looked… cute.

A body similar to her Kate’s, even similar to her own. Petite and adorable. Like Kate, almost… untouched.

But not for long.

“I think it’s cute how you’re trying to seem all grown up, Max. But I really think it’d work out better for you if you got a stylist,” Victoria teased harshly, pointing at Max’s crotch and snickering. Though really, the brown landing strip Max had was something Victoria was really liking right now. It was so unlike the hipster, but _so_ hot.

“Get on the ground, you fucking loser! On all fours, now!” Victoria shouted, and Max instantly dropped to the floor— hoping it would stop the shouting. It hurt when she dropped the floor, but she pushed herself up, now on her hands and knees.

This was a position Victoria liked seeing a girl in. It was her favorite position for one Chloe Price, and she definitely imagined she would have Max in frequently. That blouse wasn’t going to be paid off quickly by any means.

“You know Max, you definitely look far better on all fours. Perfect for someone pathetic like you,” Victoria said, starting to walk behind the sub, grinning at the view. She took another step forward, putting her foot on Max’s lower back.

Max let out a small yelp when it happened. She didn’t expect it, and it hurt.

Victoria was excited. If that was painful for her, then she wasn’t going to like any of this at all— but Victoria would.

Max had never expected this before, and didn’t expect it as Victoria started to dig the heel of her dress shoe into her lower back, grinding in a bit.

Max let out another, louder shout of pain.

“Hey! Stay quiet, Maxine. I didn’t _say_ you could shout and whine,” she said, digging her heel in one last time before taking her foot off the other.

“Don’t even think about resting— I want you to stay on all fours,” she ordered. Max nodded simply.

“Yes Miss Chase— I’ll— I’m staying…” Max breathed out. It was tough to talk right now, mostly because of how much her head was still spinning from this turn of events.

But at the same time it was… exciting?

Victoria had been circling her like a vulture, and Max was as nervous and terrified as she was looking forward to what would happen next.

She was now in front of her, and Max could feel her heart speeding up. She didn’t want to seem so eager to Victoria— she didn’t want to admit it— but having her heel dug into her back like that, while painful, was something else.

She liked it.

As Max took another breath to try and keep herself balanced up on all fours, she could feel something hit her face.

Was that…

What the fuck, did Victoria just spit on her!?

“Vic— Miss Chase… did you, did you just spit on me?” Max asked. She was glad she managed to catch herself, she didn’t want her even angrier… even if that too was exciting to think about.

“Shut the fuck up you little slut,” Victoria growled. “I’ll spit on you if I want to. We both know that’s the most you deserve.”

Max’s eyes widened at her— at her dominatrix’s response. She brought a hand up to wipe the spit off her face, when she was interrupted.

“Don’t you FUCKING dare!” she nearly screamed, and Max froze in place, hand still in the air. She didn’t want to move a muscle— afraid even bringing her hand down would get her in trouble.

Even if a part of her wanted to disobey Miss Chase, to get in trouble just to see what would happen, she opted against it right now… she always could later?

She had a feeling she was in this for the long haul, anyways.

“Oh, hold that pose,” Victoria told her, walking over to her desk to pick up her some thousand dollar camera— the one that Max was intensely jealous of.

The blonde brought herself to the floor, looking through the viewfinder.

“Stay still— stay still!” she shouted, as Max had trouble “holding that pose”. She wanted to fall over, and Victoria was taking her sweet time getting the perfect shot.

“Ok… ok… perfect!” she said to herself as Max could hear the click and shutter of the camera. Victoria got up onto her knees to examine it.

“Don’t worry Maxine, this is for my own personal collection— I’ll be getting a lot of use out of this later tonight,” she grinned, Max turning bright red and clenching her eyes shut. Victoria maneuvered her way over to Max, just about shoving the small screen of the camera in her face.

“I’m generally against giving compliments to girls who aren’t worthy of it, but you actually look attractive here,” Victoria told her as Max slowly opened her eyes.

…It was a really good shot. She looked… honestly, it was something Max never expected herself to look like. It was dirty and depraved and… awesome.

“Thank you, Miss Chase…” she breathed out as she finally started to set her arm down so she could actually balance herself again. She was still in awe of the picture— and Victoria’s photography skills.

Of course.

“Of course, it’s all thanks to me, you know. There’s no way you could possibly look this good normally, right?” she asked. Max knew that Victoria was egging her on to agree. She gulped.

“You’re right Miss Chase.”

Victoria grinned.

“Good girl.”

…Being called a good girl by Victoria Chase was pretty nice though, Max couldn’t lie.

“Though it’s probably more accurate to call you just a slut, huh? Little Slut Caulfield,” Victoria said, as she got up. Max followed her movements— she looked… perfect. 

“You’re right, Miss Chase!” Max called out as Victoria’s back was to her. She couldn’t see that the one in control was grinning to herself. And Max? The idea of being called a slut was normally so enraging. She hated language like that— it was so destructive and only served to tear people down. Victoria had taunted her and Kate with words like that before, and each time she had balled her fist up in anger.

But right now, being in this situation where she was nothing more than a sub— like all the ones she had seen in porn— it felt almost right. Right now she was nothing more than something for Victoria to use.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought— hadn’t daydreamed about a situation like this happening before.

“We should have you out in the hallway on all fours, shouldn’t we? Kate and Warren and everyone else can see the dirty little bitch you really are, huh?” Victoria asked, turning to Max, glaring at her. It was intimidating, and Max was kind of freaking out about the thought. Of being out in the hallway as an object for others to laugh and mock and judge.

But it was so alluring— it was such a turn-on. Part of her really wanted it.

“Oh… well…” she just about moaned out. She felt something hit her again… did…

Did she just spit at her again?

It was weird but she kind of enjoyed it…

“I don’t give a shit what you think. You do what I say, when I say it. If I want you tied up in the hall with a vibrator taped inside you, it would happen, understand?”

Max nodded slowly.

Ok, the thought of _that_ was really a turn-on.

“I understand Miss Chase,” she called out, panting now. She was just about ready to beg Miss Chase for something— anything to help her get off and climax.

“You’re like nothing more than an animal, Caulfield. At least you know your place now with me,” she smirked, Max nodded simply and silently.

This was starting to become a lot better than just giving her the money for the blouse.

She continued to balance there on all fours patiently, as Victoria started to slowly saunter over. Max could feel her heart rate speeding up in a mix of anticipation and fear.

“Get on your knees, Maxine,” Victoria ordered, her voice… surprisingly soft and soothing? Max did as she was told, finally getting up and sitting on her knees, hands placed on her legs gently. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t have to keep herself balanced up, able to actually relax now.

Victoria leaned down in front of Max, lightly holding up her chin, and then she moved in, starting to kiss her. She shoved her tongue in Max’s mouth and met with Max’s own, the two mingling and dancing together. For being such a loser virgin, Max was a surprisingly good kisser— and of course, Max was really enjoying this. Victoria was so in control, leading the way for both of them.

For how harsh, cruel, and mean Victoria had been for all the time leading up to this, this kiss was a moment of intense, pure passion, almost sweet. Max wished this could last forever, but finally she pulled away, as sad as that made her.

Now Victoria was standing up, starting to take off her skirt— right in front of Max’s face. It was tossed off, and soon Max was face to face with the black silk thong Victoria was wearing. Her eyes were wide, her face red, she was unable to look away.

“You like what you see, slut?” Victoria asked, and Max was still silent, in awe.

That was a yes.

Victoria pulled off the thong, setting it next to her, and Max bit her lip. She looked so beautiful. Victoria towering over her, mostly naked, in charge of this whole situation— of her.

Soon the blonde slid a hand down her stomach and to her vagina, which was covered in light blonde hair. She started to touch herself, masturbating over Max, at first quiet, but quickly starting to moan as she felt herself. Max was caught off-guard by what Victoria was doing, but soon started to move her own hand down to her crotch.

“No— just me,” Victoria moaned out, unable to glare at Max— she was feeling too good to be mad, but she couldn’t let Max feel good on her own. She was the one in charge— Maxine could only feel good from her.

Max complied quickly, moving her hand back to rest on her leg, as Victoria finally slide a finger in herself, moaning loudly as she started to move it inside herself. Max was holding back a moan herself— seeing Victoria getting off was just turning Max on more and more. She didn’t want to moan. She didn’t dare distract Miss Chase from climaxing. It was all about her pleasure before her own.

Victoria kept sliding more fingers inside herself every so often, stopping at three. She was now vigorously moving them in and out of herself, moaning faster and faster. She rubbed the outside, and then forced the fingers inside herself, pumping as hard and fast as she could, reaching as deep inside herself as she could.

She let out one final moan— one final scream— as she reached orgasm. She was soaking wet, and Maxine would feel it all. Although her legs were shaking, Victoria managed to stay standing. She pulled her fingers out of herself and traced them alongside Maxine’s face, Max breathing heavily as she did so, which left Victoria grinning.

“You like it, don’t you? You’re just aching for a taste, huh?” she asked, and Max quickly nodded.

“Yes— Yes Miss Chase, please!” Max begged loudly, reaching her head up, though Victoria’s fingers were just out of reach.

Victoria lightly grazed her fingers across the other side of Max’s face before bringing them to her mouth, letting Max suck on the tips. Max sucked on them like her life depended on it. Victoria tasted so good— so sweet— and she felt lucky to have this opportunity. To have Victoria masturbate above her, to be able to taste her.

Max wrapped her tongue around, tasting as best she could, eager as could be. Victoria was glad Max was so pathetic— so eager— it just meant another girl to be her pet.

And Max was the most submissive by far. Overeager, happy to be Victoria’s little slut. Happy to face the abuse Victoria loved to hurl, and begging for even just a taste of her. Pathetic and beautiful— the kind of girl Victoria would get a lot of use out of.

Victoria yanked her fingers from Max’s mouth, leaving Max almost confused and sad.

“We’re done for today. I’ll text you when I want to fuck with you, Caulfield,” Victoria said, walking off to her couch, sitting down and folding her legs. Max was still sitting, quirking an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” she asked, Victoria narrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

“Yes, that’s it. You’re done here. Get your pathetic ass out of here,” Victoria snapped. Max nodded quickly, grabbing her clothes and getting up.

“I don’t want you wiping your face off, Maxine. I want everyone to know just the type of girl that you are as you walk through the halls,” Victoria grinned. Max turned red, but nodded as she started to slowly put her clothes back on.

“Of course, Miss Chase,” she said— incredibly excited— hoping she would run into someone on her way back to her room. Maybe she would hang around the halls for a bit to make sure.

To make sure everyone knew she was little more than Victoria’s.

She had finished getting dressed and took one last look at Victoria before heading to the door, grabbing her messenger bag.

“You’ll be back tomorrow at noon. Don’t be late otherwise you’ll lose out,” Victoria warned her. Max was almost shaking, she didn’t want to lose out on Victoria using her.

“I’ll be here early, Miss Chase!” Max said, a wide smile on her face right before she left.

Good girl.


End file.
